


Wine For Christmas

by CallMeDeWitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ..... yeah slight anal play, A Christmas dinner is had, A lot of wine is drank, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Jokes are made, Jon and Dany try to be quiet, Jonerys Monthly Events, Jonerys Secret Santa, JonerysSecretSanta2018, Just some good fluff for the soul, Smut, With some smut, only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDeWitt/pseuds/CallMeDeWitt
Summary: Jon and Dany hold a Christmas dinner for their friends, but what happens when the wine that Jon bought from his friend Tormund is... stronger?Also what happens when their friends have to stay over for the night? Can Jon and Dany stay quiet?





	Wine For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoneOfHouseTargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoneOfHouseTargaryen/gifts).



> Well.... this took awhile. I won't bore anyone with excuses, sooooo MERRY CHRISTMAS RONE!!!! I really hope you enjoy this little gift! put some things you wanted in there for ya, and maybe a few surprises ;)
> 
> Now to thank some people! Alice... thank you for your amazing beta work, and friendship. I'm so damn lucky to have you! 
> 
> Also... Val... thank you for this amazing and beautiful moodboard. Don't know what I did to deserve to have you, but I'm glad I do. Love you everywhere Val.
> 
> Also Sharon thank you for all your help! I really needed it, and you were amazing! so glad to have you. 
> 
> Mim, Katie... I love the hell out of you guys btw.
> 
> Alright I'm done now! Enjoy everyone!!!

__

“Jon, please tell me you got the wine.”

__

 

__

“Yes I got it. Tormund wouldn’t give it to me until I promised him we would have a good time.”

__

 

__

“What exactly does he mean by _good time_?”

__

 

__

Shrugging his shoulders, “You never know with Tormund half the time.”

__

 

__

Setting the two bottles of wine on the counter, he caught a glance of the woman in front of him. She was Daenerys Targaryen, and just saying her name made his heart do backflips. She was everything a man or woman could ever want: smart, kind, funny, clever beyond belief, and the most beautiful woman he’s ever laid eyes on.

__

 

__

They’d been together for two years when he finally asked an important question… would she move in with him? The resounding _yes_ and the kisses to his face were answer enough. Truthfully, he had never really thought he would actually be in a serious relationship like this. The girls he did date never lasted past ‘ _would you like to meet my friends?’_.

__

 

__

It hurt him in a way, but _relationships don’t define you_ , his mother always taught him. However, relationships and the mere idea of spending the rest of your life with someone finally hit him, and it came in the form of silver hair and a smile that he would remember and cherish until his last days on this earth.

__

 

__

When he asked her to move in, he thought she would say no. She’s a very independent woman, and according to her exes was _‘too much to handle’_ . _Well, fuck then,_ he thought. If a person couldn’t handle their partner being successful, or anyone for that matter, they can kindly fuck off back to Get-the-fuck-away-from-me ville.

__

 

__

They’d been living together for five months, and the apparent “honeymoon” phase as Robb called it, hadn’t worn off yet, so he could only make an educated guess as that was a good thing. And it was pretty damn good, he wouldn’t lie. They had a rhythm to things that just felt natural. The only thing they hadn’t figured out officially was who would do the dishes after dinner. So they would just do it _together_ … like most things.

__

 

__

This was gonna be their first Christmas in his apartment… well, _their apartment_ now, and he was actually excited. He never really liked Christmas that much, and when he and Dany first started dating, she said that was his only flaw. He wasn’t exactly a cheery person you could say. He was more of a Scrooge than anything, really. It wasn’t because of bad memories, or maybe it was…. He never knew his father, and he never cared to know him either. He got his mother pregnant and left them one night on Christmas. Why? He didn’t know, and he’ll never know either. His mother tried as best as she could to give him a good Christmas every year, but it was hard on them, and she wasn’t gonna take money from any of her brothers. So going over to his Uncle Ned’s on Christmas was normal. That was always fun. His cousins helped fill the hole that he wouldn’t dare admit was there. When he told Dany all of that, she made a promise that she would make better memories with him, and so far she was succeeding far more than he thought she would.

__

 

__

Dany, on the other hand, loved Christmas with all of her heart. She told him it reminded her of her childhood. Baking cookies with her mom, her dad reading her a story on Christmas Eve right before she went to bed, her big brother tucking her in, and waking up on Christmas morning, running down the hallway with her brother Viserys.

__

 

__

She had so many happy memories around this time, he only hoped some guy from Winterfell could maybe make a couple more happy memories like she promised him.

__

 

__

“Jon, can you please stop daydreaming, and help me cut the vegetables,” an annoyed voice came through and silenced his thoughts.

__

 

__

Walking over and grabbing the knife, he kissed her cheek and said “Of course, Dany.”

__

 

__

If you blinked you would’ve missed the blush of her cheeks. “When are they coming over again?” she questioned.

__

 

__

Looking at his watch the time read 5:30PM, “In about two hours.”

__

 

__

“I have a question,” Dany suddenly said, seeming to change the topic, while going over to the oven to check on the turkey.

__

 

__

“What is it?”

__

 

__

Closing the oven door she looked at him, “Why are Arya and Gendry always late?”

__

 

__

Looking off into space for a while, he noticed that the wall he was staring at didn’t have the answer. “You know… I don’t really know, honestly.”

__

 

__

“You know I love them, but damnit, Jon they’re never on time,” she said sighing.

__

 

__

Before he could reply she stopped him, “What if the snow keeps them in? I know it’s supposed to get pretty bad out there.” Stopping and putting her hands on either side of her face, she continued frantically “Oh no! What if none them can make it? Jon, I wanted this to be fun, and I wanted our friends here, what if—" he hugged her, stopping her anxiety.

__

 

__

“It’s okay, you hear me? They’re gonna make it, we’re gonna have wine, we’re gonna have fun, and we’re gonna laugh and smile… I promise, Dany.”

__

 

__

She nodded into his chest. “It’s just… I want this to be perfect, you know? This is our first Christmas party here, and I want it to actually be good.”

__

 

__

He let go of her to look her in the eyes – the eyes that sent warmth through him no matter what “And it will be good. Mark my words, this is the beginning of a yearly tradition that will be ours, and ours alone, okay?”

__

 

__

“Okay.”

__

 

__

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear, he continued, “That, and I promised to give you even more amazing memories, I intend to keep that promise.”

__

 

__

She smiled and bit her lip. “Well you’ve done an amazing job for two years now, let’s see what else you got up your sleeve.”

__

 

__

“Oh, darling... I got plenty up these sleeves of mine.”

__

 

__

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, while his arms circled around her small waist. She stopped before he could develop on an idea he had that involved her and him on the counter. “Well… let’s see if those sleeves can prepare the table, hmm?”

__

 

__

Letting her go, he looked in his sleeves. “Well, would you look at that… I have that trick right here!”

__

 

__

Dany giggled all the way back to the counter and continued working on more food. “Love you, Jon!”

__

 

__

Leaving her to get to work on the table, he shouted back “Love you too!”

__

 

__

———————————————————

__

 

__

It was 8:30 and Jon was getting a little concerned. They had texted they were on their way, but that had been an hour ago.

__

 

__

Dany was on the couch looking out the window every minute she wasn’t on her phone. “Dany, please calm down, they’re gonna show up any minute now.”

__

 

__

When she didn’t reply, he sat on the couch next to her, “Come here.” She looked at him, and she molded to his side, while her arms went around his chest “I promise everything will be alright.”

__

 

__

She sighed “I know, I just want this to be perfect.”

__

 

__

“And it will be. It’ll just take them a second to get here.”

__

 

__

**_Ding Dong_ **

__

 

__

“If that’s the neighbor, I swear to all the gods, Jon...”

__

 

__

Getting up from the couch he said, “I don’t think it’s Davos. You know he passes out at 7:00.”

__

 

__

Looking through the peephole of the door, he saw four bodies covered in snow, and jackets. He opened the door and they all looked at him, “Well it’s about time you assholes got here. Dinner is getting cold!”

__

 

__

Next thing he knew Arya was hugging him, and Gendry was sticking out his hand to shake. “It’s crazy out there man. Absolutely fucking crazy!”

__

 

__

Shaking his hand, he welcomed them all in. Dany got up and hugged Missy instantly in a tight hug. Soon Arya joined in.

__

 

__

“I think they love each other more.” Grey quietly said.

__

 

__

Jon put his arms around both Gendry and Grey “You, my friend, are correct. Now let’s get the food ready, eh?”

__

 

__

They both nodded and left for the dining room.

__

 

__

——————————————————

__

 

__

“Ok… please tell me you got tickets.”

__

 

__

“Of course I did! I’m good at this sort of thing, Missy.”

__

 

__

Missy set her glass of wine down “And that’s why I love you.”

__

 

__

Dany laughed “Why? Because I can get concert tickets? Missy, my love, you’re quite shallow, it seems.”

__

 

__

Missy looked appalled “Me? Shallow? You’re gonna say that to me when Arya here forgot to tell us about her dating that boy over there.”

__

 

__

Gendry choked on his drink, while Arya looked a little angry “I didn’t tell either of you, because one, Dany would’ve told Jon, and the last thing I need from Jon is to be in his super protective mode, and two, Missy would ask me how he is in bed!”

__

 

__

Missy shrugged, “Well... is he good?”

__

 

__

“I really don’t wanna know if my cousin’s boyfriend is good in bed or not,” Jon said seriously looking at Missy.

__

 

__

Arya chugged the last of her wine, “Well too bad, because you will. You really wanna know?”

__

 

__

Missy put a hand under her chin, “Tell me my love, does he rock your socks off?”

__

 

__

Jon caught a glance of Grey quietly sipping on his wine. _That’s the right idea, honestly_. He thought to himself.

__

 

__

“Oh, he does… I don’t even remember my name after he’s done with me.”

__

 

__

“Ok! Please stop talking about this! I’m getting images I don’t wanna see, and I feel like I’m gonna throw up,” Jon said to everyone around the table.

__

 

__

Dany put a calming hand on his leg, “Jon may be right, but… I did wanna know if Gendry was bad or not.”

__

 

__

Gendry’s cheeks were an impossible shade of pink. He got in Arya’s ear while she was pouring more wine in her glass, “Can you not, please?”

__

 

__

“It’s fine, Gendry. This table of people I love with all my heart… even though I wanna ring their necks half the time.”

__

 

__

Dany looked at Arya, “Be honest… you wanna do that all the time.”

__

 

__

“Just slightly.”

__

 

__

Missy pointed to Gendry “Is she like this all the time?”

__

 

__

“Yes.” Gendry muttered, which caused Arya to pinch him. “OW! That hurts, you know?”

__

 

__

Arya slapped his arm “Oh stop it, I’ve done worse, and you loved it.”

__

 

__

Jon’s eyes almost came out of his head when he said “What the hell is wrong with you people?”

__

 

__

Missy laughed, and put her glass in the air “Plenty wrong, my darling!”

__

 

__

“I can toast to that.” Dany said clinging her glass to Missy’s.

__

 

__

“Oh Dany I have a question.”

__

 

__

“Yes?”

__

 

__

“What’s this _White Wolf_ I’ve heard about?”

__

 

__

_Oh god._ He thought to himself. “Where did you hear that?” Dany questioned.

__

 

__

After taking a drink from her glass of wine, Missy smiled “Well… one time we all got drunk, and I mentioned going back home to our lovely, but sometimes annoying, boyfriends, and you said something about wanting to see _the White Wolf_.” At that she got a curious look in her eye.

__

 

__

Dany was staring daggers at Missandei, while Jon took a drink of his wine trying to hide his blush. “Missy… you don’t wanna know about the White Wolf.”

__

 

__

With a challenging glare, Missy replied, “And why is that?”

__

 

__

“You couldn’t handle him.”

__

 

__

Gendry choked on his wine, while Grey’s eyes almost popped out of his head “I DON’T WANNA HEAR THIS!” Arya screamed.

__

 

__

“I DON’T WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE EITHER!” Jon replied screaming.

__

 

__

“Can we change topics?” Grey asked with concern in his voice.

__

 

__

“No, we’re not. Grey here may not be a wolf, but he’s a silent killer.” Missy said challenging Dany.

__

 

__

“Oh is that so? What exactly does that mean?” Dany questioned swirling the wine glass in hand.

__

 

__

Missy smirked “Many things.”

__

 

__

Gendry was shaking his head, and looking down to the floor, “How did we end up here?”

__

 

__

“I honestly can’t remember.” Arya said.

__

 

__

“I’m gonna change the topic now. Jon, where’s Robb and Marge?” Grey asked.

__

 

__

Taking a sip of wine, Jon answered, “He’s currently in Highgarden trying not to get stabbed by rose thorns.”

__

 

__

“Ahhhh, well I hope he succeeds in that. He owes me $20.”

__

 

__

Missy furrowed her brow “Why does he owe you $20?”

__

 

__

“I bet you guys would get sexual one bottle of wine in, and I was right.”

__

 

__

Arya scoffed “Oh fuck you, Grey.”

__

 

__

Grey put his hands up, “What? I was right, wasn’t I?”

__

 

__

“You were, but that doesn’t mean we have to accept it.” Dany said drinking the last of her wine. “Missy! More!”

__

 

__

“Coming right up, my love!”

__

 

__

“Well I must say, minus the sexual talks, this was an amazing dinner, guys.” Gendry said to Jon and Dany.

__

 

__

Jon smirked to Dany, and she squeezed his hand underneath the table, “Thank you, Gendry.” Dany said.

__

 

__

“Oh yes! It was delicious! Right Grey?” Missy said putting an arm around him.

__

 

__

“It was. You guys did an amazing job.”

__

 

__

Jon got close to Dany’s ear to whisper, “Told you it’d be fine.” She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “Well… you guys promised to help with the tree, we have a bottle of wine left, I say we make that tree gorgeous!”

__

 

__

They all toasted their glasses, and got up to head for the living room. When they all agreed to this, the deal was for Jon and Dany to cook, but they would help decorate the Christmas tree. So far the cooking had been a success, other some screaming, but what’s Christmas without a little screaming, right?

__

 

__

They all walked in the living room, and Missy had the second bottle in hand, while Arya and Gendry went to the box of ornaments.

__

 

__

“I do miss Robb.” Missy said.

__

 

__

“Yeah, I miss him too, but he’s trying to prove to Margaery’s family he’s more than some random guy who wants to date her.” Jon said while pouring a glass for him and Dany.

__

 

__

Missy had a thoughtful look on her face when she finally asked, “You know… where’s Sansa?”

__

 

__

Arya turned around from looking at the tree “You know… I actually don’t know. Jon?”

__

 

__

Trying to think of anyplace she could be, he went through every possible location. She wasn’t there obviously, she wasn’t at her parents’… “I don’t know either… where is Sansa?” He asked to everyone in the room. The only person that didn’t have a confused look on their expression was Dany. So Jon asked, “Dany?”

__

 

__

“She told me not to tell you.” She almost said it like she was guilty.

__

 

__

“Told you not to tell me what?”

__

 

__

Dany sighed, “She really doesn’t want anyone to know yet.”

__

 

__

Arya and Jon then both simultaneously asked, “Where is Sansa!”

__

 

__

“Ok, ok… she’s in Highgarden.”

__

 

__

A sense of panic went through both Jon and Arya, and Jon voiced this thought when he shouted, “WHAT?”

__

 

__

Dany put out both hands on her hips, “See? This is why she didn’t want me to tell you.”

__

 

__

Arya soon piped in, “Why is she in Highgarden?”

__

 

__

Dany just looked at the both of them for a while, and a heavy silence filled the room. The only noise that could be heard was Missy taking a sip of her wine. “Jon… please, just take a guess.” Dany finally said.

__

 

__

Jon went through every possible reason as to why Sansa could be in Highgarden, he came up with nothing “No, I don’t know why. Now, please! Tell me why she’s there!”

__

 

__

“Maybe this will help… she’s seeing a certain rose.” Dany said in her best _jokester_ voice.

__

 

__

Finally thinking it over, it seemed Arya figured it out before him, “OH MY GOD!”

__

 

__

Dany gave her a cheeky grin and just nodded, while Jon was still trying to figure it out. “Oh! I know now!” Missy said while sitting on the couch.

__

 

__

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know?!?” Jon asked frantically.

__

 

__

“I know!” Gendry said excitingly.

__

 

__

“How the hell do you know?” Arya questioned.

__

 

__

“Well… I just narrowed it down.”

__

 

__

_Narrowed it down?_ He thought to himself. _What does that mean?_ Rose, Highgarden, narrow it down… oh “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

__

 

__

Dany went up to him and put her hands on his shoulders “Jon, calm down… she’s safe, she’s really happy right now, and Robb is there too.”

__

 

__

“ROBB IS IN ON IT?”

__

 

__

Arya crossed her arms “Ok, that slightly pisses me off.”

__

 

__

Jon took a quick breather, and took a large gulp of the wine, leaving it empty, “First she’s with one of the Tyrell brothers, then Robb and you are secretly in on it?”

__

 

__

“Oh Jon stop it. She doesn’t want you or you,” Dany said pointing to him and Arya “To know, because you will both freak out. That and he’s nice, you know he is.”

__

 

__

Sighing “Yeah… he’s nice.”

__

 

__

“Wait.” Grey said jumping into the conversation “Sansa and Loras are dating?”

__

 

__

Missy rolled her eyes “Grey… I love you, but sometimes you’re really stupid.”

__

 

__

“Why?”

__

 

__

A lengthy pause filled the room, and everyone was staring at Grey in disbelief. Dany finally broke the silence “Grey… Loras is gay.”

__

 

__

Grey looked at everyone in the room as if asking for confirmation. He got in the form of everyone nodding yes. “Hmm, I didn’t know he was gay.”

__

 

__

“HOW? He literally hit on you the last time we saw him!” Missy all but shouted.

__

 

__

Grey put his hands up in the air “I just thought he was being nice.”

__

 

__

Arya was slowly nodding her head no, “Missy, your boyfriend is deaf and blind.”

__

 

__

Missy sighed, “I noticed.”

__

 

__

**_Ring Ring_ **

__

 

__

Jon’s phone started to ring and the name read _Robb._ “Well look who decided to call. I’m gonna take this, he has some explaining to do.”

__

 

__

“We still have a tree to finish. Gendry, help me please,” Arya said.

__

 

__

Dany sighed, “I'll go make sure Jon doesn’t yell Robb’s ear off.”

__

 

__

Missy smirked, “Yes, go do that please.”

__

 

__

Grey got up and held his arms out, “Wait! Who’s Sansa dating?”

__

 

__

Dany and Jon stuck their heads out from the kitchen, Arya and Gendry spun around, and Missy looked up from the couch when they all yelled, “WILLAS TYRELL!”

__

 

__

Grey’s mouth formed an “O” shape when it finally hit him, “Ohhhh, I forgot about him.”

__

 

__

Missy shook her head and asked to herself, “What the hell is in this wine?”

__

 

__

—————————————————

__

 

__

“Jon, pick me up.”

__

 

__

“Did Arya Stark just tell me to pick her up?” Jon asked snarkily.

__

 

__

“Do you want the fucking star on the tree? If not I can throw it out the window.”

__

 

__

Sighing and picking her up, Jon said, “You’re definitely a Grinch.”

__

 

__

Picking Arya up so she could put the star on top of the tree, everyone was behind the both of them, almost like they were waiting to see them fall. Luckily they didn’t, and Arya put the finishing touches on it, and he put her down.

__

 

__

Standing back to look at the tree, he couldn’t help but feel it looked wonderful. After his _chat_ with Robb, he found out Sansa and Willas Tyrell were in fact an item, and had a picture to prove it. After Dany calmed him down, he helped finish putting all the ornaments on the tree.

__

 

__

After all the screaming and bickering they found themselves in a peaceful silence. They may always biker and fight, but that just meant he loved all of them to absolute death. Laughing with them was the easiest in the world, and before Robb hung up on him because of his yelling, he told him to celebrate. He and Margaery were there in spirit.

__

 

__

He never really saw the big deal with Christmas, but he could see that it wasn’t that bad. Christmas to him, he found out, was about being with the people he loved. Missy’s snide remarks that always had them in stitches, or Grey’s lovable confusion and innocence, Arya’s tough love attitude – but under the surface was a young woman that loved her family and friends so much, she would fight an entire army for them, Gendry’s loyalty to the people that anyone could respect – he was someone you could always rely on, no matter what. And then Dany... _Dany._

__

 

__

He wasn’t a bleeding poet, but he was for her. She brought all the good sides of him that he never knew existed. Her smile warmed his heart even on the coldest of days no matter what. Her laugh was the sweetest song he’d ever heard, and was a gift to hear any day of the year. Her love was something he didn’t think he deserved, but here he was, in an apartment with his closest friends, and a woman that looked at him and smiled every day, and said “I love you.”

__

 

__

“Well… it’s beautiful,” Missy said looking at the tree, “And I mean the tree, and the people in this room with me.”

__

 

__

Dany looked over at her and said, “Aww Missy, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said all year.”

__

 

__

Missy fakes wiped a tear, “I know.”

__

 

__

Jon put his arm around Dany, and the rest of them cuddled up together, “I’m glad you guys were here,” Jon said quietly.

__

 

__

Arya scoffed, “Like there was any place we would rather be. I love you guys.”

__

 

__

They all smiled, and Jon said, “We love you too.”

__

 

__

After a pleasant silence between all of them, Gendry’s phone went off, “Who the hell… oh damnit.”

__

 

__

“What’s wrong?” Arya asked.

__

 

__

“All the streets are closed. It’s really bad out there apparently. Ice, and the snow are causing wrecks left and right.”

__

 

__

Missy voiced her displeasure, “Shit.”

__

 

__

Gendry nodded “Yup, and the highway is shut down, so we can’t go home.”

__

 

__

“That’s not a problem, you guys can stay over. We can make room.” Dany said immediately.

__

 

__

“Really Dany?” Arya asked.

__

 

__

“Of course! What are friends for?”

__

 

__

Missy went and hugged Dany, and thanked her profusely. They then went to plan out who would sleep where. Arya and Gendry wanted the couch, while Missy and Grey took the air mattress.

__

 

__

Finally settling down for the night. They all told each good night, and Jon led Dany to their bedroom. Truthfully, Jon didn’t know what to do. He planned on giving Dany a few more memories, only he would’ve liked for it to be more private.

__

 

__

Closing the door, he turned around and simply stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

__

 

__

“What is it Jon?” She asked sweetly.

__

 

__

Stumbling through his words a fair bit, he finally found his voice, “I… wanted to give you an early Christmas present I suppose, only… I need it to be a little more private.”

__

 

__

Dany smiled one of her knowing smiles, “Jon… how sweet of you to think about everyone else, but you’re missing something important.”

__

 

__

With that she walked over to him very slowly, swaying her hips with every step, sending him down a hole of pleasure he would never deny. She was inches to his face, and he could feel her breathing on his lips, “And what am I missing?”

__

 

__

“I can be quiet,” she said, voice laced thick with seduction.

__

 

__

He smiled, and grabbed her hips bringing her even closer, “You’re not so good at that, darling.”

__

 

__

She then got on tiptoes, and whispered in his ear, “Then make me, my White Wolf.”

__

 

__

Her whisper sent a warmth flooding down to his hardening cock, and his mind filled with images of what he could possibly do to her. If she wanted the White Wolf, then she would get him, but she would have to be quiet, “Turn around,” he said huskily.

__

 

__

Obeying his orders, she turned around, and rubbed her plump ass into his groin, “Did I say you could do that?”

__

 

__

She smirked “No… but you didn’t say not to.”

__

 

__

“You insatiable woman,” he grunted, and threw her on the bed, which caused a squeal to form her.

__

 

__

Hovering over her, while her back was to him, he got close to her ear, and took his hand to put it around her mouth, “I told you to be quiet.”

__

 

__

Shaking her head free from his hand that covered her mouth, “I said make me quiet.”

__

 

__

“Fine, but if anyone hears us…”

__

 

__

She looked over her shoulder, “Jon… I quite frankly don’t care at this point.”

__

 

__

His hands started to slowly glide over her legs that were covered by a pair of leggings, “Oh you don’t care?”

__

 

__

She shook her head no, and his hands stopped at her ass, which he grabbed with one hand, “Not one bit.”

__

 

__

Jon almost tore her leggings off in one swift move, leaving her in her panties. Dany arched her ass in the air teasing him. A wild sense of desire surged through him then. Any doubt of wanting to keep her quiet gone, he went back to the idea he had earlier. If she wanted a wolf tonight, she would get it.

__

 

__

He caressed her ass until he finally peeled off the offending panties, and tossed them on the floor. Her cunt was already slightly wet, shining in the light of the room. He took a finger and slowly teased her folds. A small moan escaped her then, and she leaned into his hand looking for more pleasure, “Jon… more.”

__

 

__

He retracted his hand and smacked her ass, “What did I tell you about making noise?”

__

 

__

Dany looked back to him, and had a shocked look expression on her face, “Not to.”

__

 

__

“Good. Now let me do this.” He brought his face closer to her soaking cunt, and inhaled her scent like the wolf she wanted. He unbuckled his pants, and took his shirt off faster than he thought he ever could. He spread her wide open exposing her cunt and her forbidden entrance. The idea he’d had for a while now sprung in his head, and he teased her entrance a little more, before his hand touched her ring of muscles, “Jon! What are you doing?” Dany demanded.

__

 

__

“I had an idea, trust me, I want you to feel good, but the second you don’t want to, we’ll stop, I promise.”

__

 

__

Thinking it over to herself, she finally conceded, “Only because I trust you, but when I say stop, you stop ok?”

__

 

__

“I will, I promise.”

__

 

__

His fingers started to massage her folds slowly, easing her into the pleasure he desperately wanted to give her. She was wet and wanting, but he wanted her to feel everything before he was even inside her. His fingers were soon replaced with his mouth, as he peppered kisses everywhere he could, until Jon hit one of destinations.

__

 

__

His tongue parted her wet folds, and he delved his tongue inside of her heat. She moaned, and before she could get louder, she covered her mouth with her hand. Lapping up her sweet nectar, they were both in heaven. She always tasted sweet no matter the day, and he could never grow tired of taking her over the edge, until she shattered before him.

__

 

__

Her muffled moans echoed in the room as he continued his assault on her wet cunt. Finding her clit, he focused the attention on it and she started to shake before him. He grabbed her hips with both hands, and delved deeper into her cunt. Dany’s moans were getting uncontrollable, as she was taking in the sweet torture. Tonguing her clit she dropped her hand, “Fuck, Jon!”

__

 

__

Not wanting to stop and silence her, he continued until the wolf inside of him wanted to pleasure her in a different way. He took his mouth away and kissed her forbidden entrance like he would her lips

__

 

__

“JON!”

__

 

__

She arched her ass into his mouth, his finger found her hard clit and he started to flick it expertly, bringing her closer and closer to her inevitable climax. He continued to lap her backside like the greedy wolf he was.

__

 

__

“Jon, please.”

__

 

__

Not needing to ask what she wanted, because he already knew, he flicked his tongue until any thought of being quiet was gone. She was moaning as loud as she could, and he was fairly certain the others would hear, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really give a fuck at this point. While eating out her forbidden entrance, he continued to massage her clit with his hand, and he could tell she was nearly there.

__

 

__

“Jon… I’m close,” she said desperately

__

 

__

Flicking his tongue faster and massaging her clit even faster, she buried her head in the mattress to try and contain her moans of ecstasy. Feeling her quake under his fingers and while screaming “Jon, fuck!” she finally came for him.

__

 

__

She slumped into the mattress and tried to catch her breath while he wiped his mouth. His cock was achingly hard, begging for some sort of release, so he unbuttoned his jeans, and took off his briefs in one move. He slowly got onto the bed and hovered over her like she was prey, she – his willing victim.

__

 

__

“Ok… that was good.”

__

 

__

Jon smirked, “I’m glad you liked it, now… I’m not done, though.” She leaned up and took her shirt off and unhooked her bra in a hurry, while she backed into him, “I know you’re not, now fuck me, my wolf.”

__

 

__

Taking all the permission he needed, he aligned himself to her wet and pink cunt and slid in effortlessly. The both of them moaned simultaneously and he rocked his hips into her cunt. She was tight and warm, almost like fire, but that fire set him ablaze as well, so he thrusted into her again, and again, and again, until he found a rhythm.

__

 

__

“Oh god, yes!” Dany’s voice was hoarse, and husky, and that made him even hungrier. He grabbed her silver hair and marveled even then at how much it felt like silk in his fingers. He bunched her hair into his hands and pounded into her like he was a wolf in heat.

__

 

__

“Fuck! Just like that, don’t stop!”

__

 

__

He obeyed and rocked his hips into her even faster, “Fuck Dany!” He moaned.

__

 

__

He could feel her walls starting to flutter around his cock, so he found her clit again and started to give it the attention it so desperately needed. He was also close to his own release, so he rubbed go faster and faster, until Dany arched her back, begging for his climax. She reached hers, and he soon followed pumping, as much as he could inside of her.

__

 

__

They both toppled over onto the bed, breathing heavily, while looking up to the ceiling.

__

 

__

“Jon?” Dany asked.

__

 

__

“Yeah?”

__

 

__

“I like what you did with your tongue.”

__

 

__

He gave her a wolfish grin, “I’m glad, I enjoyed it too.”

__

 

__

“I love when my wolf comes out to play,” she said putting her chin on his chest.

__

 

__

“Well he does too, but I’m tired, so come here, darling,” he put an arm around her, and snuggled up into the bed with her.

__

 

__

“I love you, Jon, that may be weird to say after sex like that, but… I really do,” she said quietly.

__

 

__

Jon kissed the top of her head and hugged her a little tighter, “I love you too, Dany… I always will. Now, get some sleep.”

__

 

__

Soon after they both fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms. Jon still thinking it was slightly weird having all this in his life, but… he was not gonna complain. He had a pretty damn good life, thanks to a certain woman with silver hair.

__

 

__

—————————————————

__

 

__

**_Knock Knock_ **

__

 

__

“Guys! Just so you know… we heard some shit last night. Now I’m not judging… actually none of us are, but if we stay over here next time, just please, let us know you’re gonna fuck like absolute animals.”

__

 

__

Hearing Missy’s voice woke both of them up, and Dany sleepily asked, “What?”

__

 

__

Missy continued while laughing, “Let’s just say I know what the White Wolf can do now. Merry Christmas, my loves!”

__

 

__

Jon and Dany stared at each other for a second, while their cheeks blushed a bright red, “Well… at least Missy won’t ask about that anymore, right?” Jon said.

__

 

__

“Wake me up when they start to leave, I don’t think I can see them right now.”

__

 

__

“I will, darling.”

__

 

__

Getting up to put some clothes on, Jon walked over to Dany’s side of the bed, and crouched down, “By the way, I just wanted to say it may be an awkward Christmas, but hey, could be worse, I guess.”

__

 

__

Dany touched his cheek with her hand, “Yeah, I could spend it without you, and I don’t really like that idea.”

__

 

__

Jon kissed her knuckles and smiled, “Well… I don’t either, Merry Christmas, Dany.”

__

 

__

“Merry Christmas, Jon, love you.”

__

 

__

“Love you too, now I’ll go make some coffee. Be back in a minute.”

__

 

__

Jon got up, and before he walked out he got one more look at the amazing woman in his bed. He never really cared about Christmas, but spending it with her was something he couldn’t imagine. She was the greatest gift he’d ever received, so he didn’t care what she got him, because he got to fall asleep with her in his arms every night … that was a gift he would cherish until the end of his days. He did wonder what she was gonna think of his present.

__

 

__

He hoped the ring fit, and that when he got down on one knee he didn’t stutter like an idiot. Robb helped pick it out, so hopefully she would like it. He knew she would say _yes_ , he just had to get the words out to ask her. _“Will you marry me?”_ it was going to be difficult, but he had a few more days to practice in front of the mirror.

__

 

__

He smiled and hoped that promise of giving her more amazing Christmas memories worked… her mother said it would, and he had learned that trusting and loving the Targaryens was a simple thing to do.

__

 

__

With a sigh he left her, Daenerys, Dany, his darling, and soon if all goes according to plan… _his wife._

__

**Author's Note:**

> Well... did you like? Let me know in the comments! I promise I'm cool... I'm not. 
> 
> Btw... shameless Tumblr plug incoming, it's @CallMeDeWitt... yeah ;)


End file.
